pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Legen Town
Legen Town is a heavily terraced town in the mountains, created as a shelter in case of nuclear fallout when the first nuclear plants were started being built. Places of Interest Tandor Underground Main Article: Tandor Underground Along the western shore of the lake in the middle of town is an entrance to the Tandor Underground, which allows travelers to quickly zip between towns across the Tandor Region. By the time you arrive in Legen Town, construction on the Tandor Underground is finally completed, and you may use the rail system to visit previous locations. If you have not gone back to Kevlar Town to get the Bicycle, the first time you visit Legen Town is a good time to do so. Take the Tandor Underground to Nowtoch City and take Passage Cave and Route 2 to get back to Kevlar Town. }} The Tinker's Home A master of machines, the Tinker thinks its wrong to use Pokémon for tasks like smashing rocks, pushing boulders, or surfing from shore to shore, so he tinkers, working to find ways to accomplish these tasks using devices instead of Pokémon. His goal is to eliminate the need for HMs forever. The Tinker's home is located in the northeast corner of Legen Town. The first time you visit, he will give you the Boxing Gloves that takes the place of Rock Smash. (called the Rock-Smashing Device prior to 1.04) Each time you receive a new HM, you can return to the Tinker to get a new item from him. (in version 1.04 and beyond). Once you have obtained the Salsa Badge from Tiko the Tinker will give you the Power Gloves to replace to use of Strength. When you get the Drama Badge from Rosalind you can return to get the Surfboard which replaces Surf. When you obtain the Zen Badge from Hinata and Kaito you can get the Scuba Gear from him which replaces Dive. Upon beating the Championship once, the Tinker will give you the Climbing Pick which replaces Waterfall. And finally, upon beating the Championship a second time, the Tinker will give you the Quadcopter which replaces Fly. Route 11 In the north eastern corner of Legen Town is the entrance to Route 11, where a squad of Rangers are being briefed. If you approach the gate, you'll automatically start this sidequest. Be prepared with Pokéballs and other items. Kellyn will notice the player and comment on the situation. After the briefing, everyone will head to Route 11. EV training House In the southeast of the town, there is a man who will EV train your Pokémon in the Defense stat for 500 for each playing of the minigame. In the minigame, you need to use precise timing to hit a bar so your Pokémon will hit a sandbag. When you have hit ten times your score is divided into the amount of EV points for the stat you trained. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items Trivia *The background music is Ruby/Sapphire's Dewford Town. *Despite little water being found in this town, a glitch in 1.0 plays the water noise while walking into the doors of some houses. In other languages Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:West Tandor